


Rain & Shine

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AliKass, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy AliKass, I just listened to Kassim's version of Hikari for the first time in years and I'm bawling, I'm Serious, Implied Relationships, Kassali - Freeform, M/M, Rain, There needs to be more fluffy AliKass, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Kassim wonders quietly how Alibaba can be sopure.





	Rain & Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewtiegotBooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/gifts).



> Gifted to Newtiegotbootie for the amazing AliKass fic Weight of the World and for being such a wonderful person. Again, thank you so much for posting that amazing fic :) it's a gem.
> 
> I hope you like the fic! (Though I'm really sorry if you're not into modern AU/fluff fics DX)!!
> 
> Characterization may be a bit off
> 
> Also: Hikari has made me extremely sad, so I might go and write a bunch of fluffy stuff to compensate for this hole it's put into my heart.
> 
> Also also: I don't understand how there isn't more support for this ship when Kassim's official character theme is literally dedicated to Alibaba, I mean really.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Kassim wonders quietly how Alibaba can be so _pure_.

The innocence shines in his eyes like a beacon, and Kassim would be lying if he said he wasn't drawn in by the light. By the warmth.

Alibaba's eyes shine warmly as he's standing under Kassim's umbrella, curious as the rain continues to fall softly atop it. Somehow, they've managed to walk into each other on the sidewalk.

"Are you heading to your apartment?" Kassim asks.

"Yeah."

"...can I come?"

 

The response takes a moment, but it doesn't make much of a difference. "Sure."

 

 

 

Kassim plays with Alibaba's hair while they lie on the couch, golden strands falling through his fingers. He tries not to look directly into Alibaba's eyes, as they gently plead for him to lean in and...well...

Kassim's not actually too sure...

"How was your day?" Alibaba then whispers, and Kassim can feel the warmth radiating towards him once more.

"How was _yours_?"

"Pretty good." The blonde murmurs, before quickly adding, "Probably because _you're_ here."

And Kassim's taken aback by his forwardness.

 

 

 

The rain continues to fall down onto the roof of the apartment, and the glass of the dimmed windows, streaming down the panes like tears. And Kassim's lips are pressed gently onto Alibaba's as the storm refuses to cease.

But despite that, the only thing he can hear when he pulls back is that of Alibaba's whispered request in the dark.

"Don't leave?"

"Hm?"

"Once the rain stops...don't leave?"

 

"Sure."

 

(Before falling asleep, Kassim remembers Alibaba warm atop his chest.)

 


End file.
